Network storage systems and storage area networks (SAN) have developed in response to the increasing proliferation of data requirements and web services. Network storage systems generally focus on the storage, protection and retrieval of data in large-scale environments. Such massive network storage systems are sometimes referred to as mass cloud storage systems, which is a term that is used to refer to large-scale storage systems having multiple servers and infrastructure to provide various types of network services to a host of client devices. With such massive scales, bandwidth often becomes an increasingly scarce resource typically in direct proportion to the number of client devices attempting to use the services provided by the given mass cloud storage system. Consequently, techniques for improved bandwidth utilization and efficiency may be desirable for network storage systems, devices and users.